Extended Series
This is the guide to the '''extended series '''of Joe, The Puppet. Episodes Confirmed Episodes # "Joe And The Playdate" March 18, 2018 # "Vacation 101" March 18, 2018 # "Suit Of Armor" March 20, 2018 # "Joe's Special Rap Song!" March 20, 2018 # "Bottle Flipping Dudes" April 1, 2018 # "Dino Hunters" April 1, 2018 # "The Return" April 8, 2018 # "Joe Gets Schooled" April 11, 2018 # "The Changes Of Bob" April 15, 2018 # "Joe, The Game!" April 15, 2018 # "The Dance Lesson" April 22, 2018 # "The Bottle Is Back" April 29, 2018 # "Timing Issues" April 29, 2018 # "A Yeti Problem" May 6, 2018 # "Joe, Song Maker" May 6, 2018 # "Spin Around In A Dream" May 12, 2018 # "Soccer Time!" May 13, 2018 # "Rainy Day Special" May 18, 2018 # "Babysitter Joe" May 25, 2018 # "The Best Sleepover Ever" May 26, 2018 # "A Day In Life" May 27, 2018 # "The Big Switch" May 28, 2018 # "Stuck In A Closet" May 29, 2018 # "Evolving" May 29, 2018 # "Fidget Spinners" June 3, 2018 # "The Zoo" June 3, 2018 # "Online Dating" June 5, 2018 # "Joe DIES" June 8, 2018 # "The Big Break" June 10, 2018 # "Secret Language" June 10, 2018 # "Joe At The Gym" June 15, 2018 # "The Test" June 16, 2018 # "Word Play!" June 16, 2018 # "Video Madness" June 16, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 1" June 18, 2018 # "Slavemasters Part 2" June 30, 2018 # "A.K.A." July 15, 2018 # "Drop The Microphone Teacher" July 15, 2018 # "The Day Filled With Horror" July 27, 2018 # "Rescue" July 27, 2018 # "Homework Catastrophe!" July 29, 2018 # "Stuffed Animal Madness" August 3, 2018 # "Mystery Mayhem" August 7, 2018 # "Trapped In A Video Game" September 2, 2018 # "Origins!" September 14, 2018 # "BFF Battle" October 7, 2018 # "The Busy Schedule" October 21, 2018 # "Huge News" November 7, 2018 # "Family Day" November 21, 2018 # "Power Outage" November 22, 2018 # "Senior Center" November 23, 2018 # "Einstein's Final Exam" December 8, 2018 # "Joe's Birthday" December 23, 2018 # "Let's Get Evil" January 1, 2019 # "Snow Day, Joe Day!" January 13, 2019 # "The Award" January 21, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 1" February 3, 2019 # "Joe Plays Fortnite Part 2" February 3, 2019 # "Prison Escape" February 17, 2019 # "Dino Hunters: The Adventure Continues" March 3, 2019 # "Spongebob In Town" March 17, 2019 # "The Prank" March 31, 2019 # "Yeti Hits The Jackpot" April 14, 2019 # "The Big Switch Sequel" April 21, 2019 # "Life As A Teen" April 28, 2019 # "The Creature" May 5, 2019 # "Bedtime Stories" May 12, 2019 # "CR Champs" May 19, 2019 # "Book Of Reality" May 26, 2019 # "Inventions Of Joe, The Puppet" June 2, 2019 # "Blasting Off" June 9, 2019 # "Nightmare Squad" June 16, 2019 # "The Admaker" June 23, 2019 # "Lie Wars" June 30, 2019 # "A Pet Dino" July 7, 2019 # "TV Trouble" July 9, 2019 # "Einstein Imposter" July 10, 2019 # "Summer Camp Chaos" July 11, 2019 # "Fort Adventure" July 29, 2019 # "Last Puppet On Earth" August 11, 2019 # "The Dino Dinner Dash" August 25, 2019 # "Secret Agent Joe" September 1, 2019 # "Mystery Mayhem 2: The Bell Tower" September 13, 2019 # "Puppet Unknown" September 14, 2019 # "Ninja Squirrels" September 15, 2019 # "Love At First Bite" September 22, 2019 # "Knight In Training" September 29, 2019 # "Busted!" October 6, 2019 # "Copycat Joe" October 13, 2019 # "Newspaper Puppet" October 20, 2019 # "My Friends Are... Different" October 27, 2019 Episodes Coming Soon These are episodes that have been recorded but episodes in front of them haven't been recorded for the schedule. * "Bob's New Phone" Episode Titles Episodes that are coming soon but have not been recorded. GG Games R Us has decided the order that they will be aired in, but hasn't decided when he will film them yet! * The Robbery * My Buddy Goes Missing * Joe's Shows * Yeti Goes Viral * Back To The Dog Orphanage * Dumb Face Styles * Galaxy Warriors (Second Movie-Themed Episode) * Shutdown * The Road Trip * Joe at the Beach * A Better Channel * The Great Outdoors: Part 1 * The Great Outdoors: Part 2 * The New Einstein * Joe, the Puppet: The Musical, Part 1 * Joe, the Puppet: The Musical, Part 2 (100th Episode!) * Flu Season * Joe Gets Jinxed * Cringe Wars * Mind of an Adult * Yeti And The Chorus * The Basement Games * Mystery Mayhem vs Dino Hunters * The Ghosts * New Digs * A Forgotten Birthday * Game On! * Brain Base X * Joe And The Titans * Hacker Yeti * Dinosaur Rampage * Jail-time For Doggie * Goomba's Revenge * Fuzzy Bear: To The Future! * Tiny Terrors * Protein Power * When Joe Gets Sold * Fan Club * Into The Stupid-verse * Doggie Warfare * Joe's Secret Brother * The Brawl Buddies * Movie Star! * Badge Fest * Joe's Clone Part 1 * Joe's Clone Part 2 * Remembering the Past Joe * Opposite Day * Cringe Wars * Joe and the Genie * The New Teacher * Welcome to the Scare Squad * Tracking Device * Memory Book * The Remote * Escape from the Army * President for a Day * The Day Off * Adventure For Advice * Werewolf Yeti * Rap Battle * The Truth * Return of the Nightmare Spirit * Pillow Fort * The Toothbrush * Life is a Green Screen * Boy Band Battle, Part 1: The Battle Begins * Boy Band Battle, Part 1: Band Break Up * A New Chapter * Zombie Time * When I Was Your Age * Home Alone Joe * Making School Fun * Spring Cleaning Day * A Day of Bad Luck * Random Land * History Lesson, Part 1 * History Lesson, Part 2 * Creative Juices * Puppet Paintball * Cooking It Up! * Joe: Animation * Sleepover and Over * Night of the Living Snacks * The Advertisement * Gamer Style! * The Narrator Quits * Into the Danger Zone * Baby One-Eyed Shark * The Funeral * Island Survival * The Storm * Live-Action Joe * Pokemon Cards * My New Hero * The Car Breaks Down * Joe Gets Glasses * The Tooth Fairy * Hot Durgers! * Evil Eyes * The Chore Chart * Rap Things Up Episode Ideas Episodes that were brought up by the cast. * Inside Joe * The Band Series Trivia * Even More Word Play! (THE ORIGINAL EPISODE) was changed to Word Play, and the Word Play episode was changed to Word Play Another Way. * Starting in August, there will only be one or two episodes a month because GG Games R Us is working on the movie. ** Also because The Prank is an episode he wants to air on April Fool's Day, and doesn't want a long pause between episodes. * Starting in September, GG Games R Us will make seasons for the extended series. * Stuffed Animal Madness was filmed after Einstein's Final Exam, which explains why he says it is his fourth time, because Einstein's Final Exam had not aired yet. * Life As A Teen will likely be remade because the lack of proper writing; similar to what happened to Word Play. * The Prank, an episode recorded in March 2018, will air on April fools Day 2019 because it is a prank episode where the camera is tilted sideways. * An "Alternate Book Of Reality" was confirmed to release. * "Badge Fest": When Joe becomes a scout and brags about how much badges he gets, his friends must turn him back. * "Movie Star!": Joe and his friends make a movie after they learn the hard process, but the film goes to Joe's head; when they put it into theaters and go to see it, trailers like "Man VS Yeti" waste their time. * Joe and the Genie was originally called The Wish War. * "Doggie Warfare": When Doggie realizes that dogs like Pluto and Gray Dog are also in the bedroom, he decides to battle them off to see who the better doggie is. * There might be a big delay in Season 4 because GG Games R Us' tablet broke and can't record videos anymore. He tried to use a different device but accidentally lost all of the videos from 407, 408, 409, 410, and 411, so he will have to re-film them. * In Pokemon Cards, Joe finds, not playing or baseball cards like the old fuzzy bear says, but a collection of Pokemon that started with Yeti torturing Joe and the card before Joe steals it. The Squirtle and Pikachu come to life. Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Category:Episodes